A World of Lies
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: The White Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, the beloved Prime Minister of Britannia, had made a promise. A promise to rid the world of lies. And he will do anything to see his dreams realized, whatever it takes. A.U (Lelouch remains in Britannia Fic)
1. The Beginnings of Ragnarok

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please support the official release.

Flashback "Talking"

 **A World of Lies**

"My sister and I were sick and angered by the world, we therefore both sworn an oath; to create a world without Hatred."

 **Stage 1: "The Beginnings of Ragnarok"**

"Now then, my little sister. Would you help me? Help me build a world without lies?"

"You don't need to ask… big brother." the girl sweetly replied, although her eyes shone determination and a certain thirst of blood against all who wronged her precious sibling.

 **(Pendragon, 2010 a.t.b)**

"Lelouch, my son, come here." the booming voice of the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia, echoed across his lavish throne room.

And here the sight of looming figure of pure muscle, his body adorned by a regal yet militaristic outfit, befitting for an Emperor; sitting in his Imperialistic Throne. And a little child at the age of ten, with raven hair, kneeling humbly in front of him. Yet, his face betrayed his otherwise submissive pose as it hides a teasing smile.

"How were your studies, my son?" the Emperor asked.

"I finished it with time to spare. The lessons were quite mundane, to be honest, your majesty." the boy replied, a hint of playfulness was detected.

The White-haired monarch rose from his seat and began to ruffle the boy's head; the toddler giggled innocently.

"As should be, you are the son of the great Marianne the Flash and Charles zi Britannia. I expect nothing less from you, Lelouch."

It was a heartwarming picture, a typical bonding between father and son.

However, Charles zi Britannia was unlike most fathers. For one, he had an unbelievable amount of children, all of which were from a total of 108 consorts that make up the Royal Family. The boy was the eleventh prince, the eldest child of Marianne vi Britannia. For a second, Charles couldn't care less about his children. Much less acknowledge them as a family even However Lelouch was one of the few exceptions; and to the knowledge of only Him and his favoured wife, was the Emperor's most beloved child. Lelouch, and his younger sister, Nunnally; were the only two children that the mighty King showed any paternal love… or even affection in general.

Yes, Charles wasn't really the best father figure. But heck, he was the Emperor for crying out loud.

And Marianne, even if she was the fifth Imperial consort, she was the favourite among all of the other 107 in the large harem. Well, she was one of the major reasons why he became the powerful figure he is today; that woman had more blood on her hands than the average soldier. Her children, fortunately (or unfortunately), were omitted from that horrific fact.

But Marianne loved her children very much, and would rather watch the world burn if any of her two brats had been hurt. Her devotion to her son and daughter were only rivalled by enthusiasm in her new Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede; and her utter loyalty for her husband.

"I trust you will continue to grow, my son. I am hoping to leave the Empire in your hands by the time you're ready. "

The favourite child indeed, Charles only gave genuine encouragements to Lelouch alone. Not Oddyseus (he was too mediocre), Schneizel (competent yet conniving), Not Cornelia (She was too much Militant), Not Guinevere (Too shallow and selfish), and especially not Clovis. All of his other children… well, at least they still have allowances. But Lelouch, even if he was only a small toddler… he's gifted. Yes, he could see the boy had been promised with a glorious purpose. His eyes… his eyes were just like him. Bold, competitive, and exudes power.

Even if the Noble Court would say otherwise, slander Lelouch's name for having "commoner's blood". Damn their utter stupidity, he had long grown tired of the bloody game, the game of politics. The sooner that Marianne's son… no, His Son grows up; the better.

"Wow! Look at that, two of my men, having their old-fashioned bonding session!" a perky voice teased.

Charles looked at the voluptuous woman entering his private quarters, not that he minded mind you. The raven-haired beauty was carrying two little girls in her arms. Both were soundly asleep, using her ample bosom as a comfortable pillow. One was brown-haired, and the other was pink.

"These two girls of mine were all tuckered out! They ran around the villa for most of the afternoon!~" she basically sang. Gently placing the two youngsters in one of the large beds that were conveniently in the Throne Room.

Don't ask why though.

"Mother! Good to see you!" Lelouch greeted and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The young prince then turned to his two sisters, well the other one was his half-sibling… but Euphemia li Britannia practically lived in the Vi Britannia household, the Aries Villa. Euphemia was the younger daughter of Victoria li Britannia, but that woman; as Charles described very bluntly as a "parasitic harlot and a worthless narcissist that he could only wonder on how the blood-soaked, sulfuric hell did she gave birth to a humble yet competent Cornelia and the unbearably pacifistic Euphemia.".

Victoria was almost of an absentee parent than Charles was… yeah, that level of negligence.

So, being the "benevolent" Commoner Empress she was, Marianne all but officially adopted the two li Britannia sisters under her wing. The older Cornelia basically idolized her as a Goddess and enlisted in the military to be more like her. It would be an understatement to say that Cornelia succeeded in the academy; she flourished in it.

And Euphemia, but the bubblegum-coloured princess preferred to be called "Euphie"; was massively enamoured with Marianne he Flash, treating her like a mother she never had, with the latter genuinely reciprocating.

All in all, discounting the mostly indifferent Emperor, they were a tight family.

Lelouch relieved himself from his Father's gaze as he focused his undivided attention for his two favourite sisters.

"Tch." the monarch grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come now, Charles! Turn that petty frown upside-down! We're alone here! No one but Gottwald and Bismarck guarding the doors. It's just us and the children!" the former Knight of Two teased. Hugging his bulky frame lovingly.

And for one moment, just one moment. The indifferent Emperor smiled. Not the intimidating, demeaning, and malicious smile he always gave during the meetings. But a true smile of happiness as the couple stared at the three, innocent children.

"Alright, Marianne. I'll indulge you for now."

"Charles… you left me."

A little boy, dressed in fine garbs, his long, blonde hair enveloping his entire frame; was hiding behind a curtain, absolutely seething in hatred towards the Royal Family.

He was known as V.V. Charles' older brother. Even if his appearance will say otherwise. He has an immortal code, making him immune to age.

"You said you we would rid the world of lies. So, why leave everything you ever believed in… just for a pathetic idea of family."

He gritted his teeth repulsively.

"I'm you're only family, Charles. As your older brother, I must guide you to the light once more."

"And I'll start with you… Marianne!"

It was night in the capital of Pendragon

"Come on, Lelouch! I saw Lady Marianne went this way!"

"Hey Euphie, wait up! You know… that I'm not into… running!" he wheezed.

"Ah! Why isn't it wonderful for a darling such as you to visit me."

The immortal toddler merely grumbled in agitation.

"Now, don't worry about anything. I left the Royal Guard outside the hall, no one will disturb us. So let us go straight to the point. Why did you ask me?"

V.V smirked.

"You know, Marianne. I never did like you… ever since you came to the picture. My younger brother had changed over time. And much to my severe blunder, I ignored it. But now… you both left me and the Sword of Akasha for almost three months now."

Marianne simply laughed in amusement. "Dear Heavens, Charles and I just talked about this earlier. "

"Since the very beginning, it was always the woman who lead the man astray."

"V.V, I don't know you're pointing at?"

The commoner empress' expression turned neutral, expecting a little scuffle with the immortal. The sheer silence between the two only vanished when the booming drawl of breath was heard.

"Marianne! What is the meaning of this?! I saw your royal guard outside and- Brother!"

The Emperor stared at the diminutive boy with a wary disposition. Both fists already balled.

"Oh. Hello Charles. I'm just telling this harlot of yours' to back off. We're wasting valuable time in completing the Ragnarok Connection as is. So back away and let your big brother-"

Charles then stood in front of his wife, blocking V.V from Marianne.

"Tsk. Charles. I said, Out of the way."

Charles sighed. "V.V. Brother, we're done with researching the Ragnarok Connection!"

"What?!"

Marianne interjected. "After much thinking, it would be presumptuous of us to even start this. We have no solid guarantee that it will even work to our liking. C.C was wary from the start."

"As much as I wanted to rid of this impudent world from its deceitful lies… but the Ragnarok Connection is a big "if". Maybe it'll work; maybe it'll not. And I don't gamble with Maybe's".

Just give it up, brother. Let us just enjoy the finer things in life and just forget about the past."

"Give it up!? Charles, we promised to kill God! To rid the world of its lies! We made a promise! And just a woman will halt our plans?! How could we even forgot what happened to us-

"Brother the past is dead. All we have now is the present… and a future! I am saying this now. The Thought Elevators will recede into obscurity. You could continue your research in the Geas Directorate- "

"NO! After almost a century of planning… I would not let your stupidity get in the way of OUR oath!"

Charles' eye twitched in annoyance.

"You're labouring under a delusion. The Ragnarok Connection has no future. If we would continue that farce of "killing" god. What then?"

"Besides, even if we still pursue in finishing the Sword, we wouldn't be able to activate it. C.C had all but gave up on it for about a year now. V.V. Charles and I just want to cut our losses and-"

The deafening howl of a sub-machine gun polluted the air. Marianne the Flash's body was instantaneously bombarded with hot lead; leaving a horrified Emperor in front of the shattered corpse of his wife.

"Lelouch! What's that! It's loud!" the pink girl immediately hugged her half-brother in fear.

The Eleventh Prince just stood there, paralyzed from the sound. He wasn't scared from the deafening screech of what he believed as gunshots. No, he was paralyzed because of where he heard it.

"Eu...Euphie! It came from the main hall!" he stuttered, cold sweat leaking from his forehead.

"Marianne! V.V… why!?"

"She was in the way, little brother."

"You… you planned all of this… why you worthless traitor. A treasonous piece of filth!" Charles towered in front of his "brother", revealing a pistol from his coat. Hitting the smaller assailant in the shoulder.

The young immortal simply shrugged, but his face contorted into malevolent fury. He steadied his firearm once more and barraged the taller man with his remaining bullets, showering him in his own blood.

Charles weakly stumbled in his knees, weapon discarded, blood pouring out from all over his body.

He coughed up more blood before lying completely on the cold ground. "Brother…"

"Charles! You lied to me… you lied about our promise!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds before raucous laughter broke that.

Charles used his remaining strength to let out a loud laugh. "Without me… you won't finish it. Your delusions will collapse all over your weak body."

V.V glared at the dying Emperor.

"You're just like… just like all of them… hiding behind masks… lies. You were planning to kill Marianne all this time…"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha… you're all alone…"

"I said shut up!"

He emptied the last magazine of rounds into the fallen monarch's skull, all the while shouting profanities at his brother's corpse.

The immortal was crying, his feet stomping on the ground like a child having a temper tantrum. It would be all too late, in a few minutes, Marianne's Royal Guard will lay sight on the assassinated couple in all of its gory fashion; its suspect long was gone. The Aries Villa will also hear the screeching screams of the young prince.

 **(Pendragon Imperial Cemetery, 2010 a.t.b)**

"Lulu… Jeremiah is waiting in the car with Nunally. We should be back soon, sister Cornelia would be worried sick by now."

"Just give me few more minutes." he sniffed.

A young child and an equally young girl hugging him. He sat there in a depressing state near the final resting place of the Empire's greatest Emperor, Charles zi Britannia. His mother, however, was buried farther away from her beloved. All because the nobles hated her "commoner blood".

"I swear Euphie, to whoever who did this… they would pay a thousand-fold." he gritted.

The two continued mourning before loud steps clanged against the marble floor.

"Say… you two are Charles' children. I sense a great disturbance inside you; it's full of strife and misery, ain't it?" a condescending query shocked the two from their sorrowful daze.

Euphie cowered behind her brother in fear of the blond murderer.

"Who are you?" the prince asked dejectedly, unperturbed. Too melancholic to even feel fear from the little boy that managed to squirm past their security.

Lelouch was wearing an unreadable mask. Although in the inside, he was boiling in pure anger. Anger and unadulterated hatred for the people that butchered his parents.

V.V smirked. The two siblings were easy pickings; both were oblivious to the fact that he was the main reason for their depression. 'Charles you rotten fool. It was all Marianne's fault for corrupting you. Don't worry, I'll be using the only son you respected to rid this world of lies. It won't be long 'til we will meet again.'

"What if I told you… I could give you the means to have your vengeance against those who killed your loved ones?"

"The means?" Euphemia meekly asked.

The code-bearer merely flicked his cape arrogantly. "Yes. Power to overcome weakness… power to bring back your loved ones. Power to change everything."

Lelouch stared at the immortal defiantly, before forming a demonic smirk not fitting for a ten-year-old. Yes, he would have vengeance for those that killed his beloved mother and respected father. And if this blonde boy could give it to them… to him. "What kind of Power?" Lelouch demanded.

'I need to secure the remaining Thought Elevators in the Chinese Federation. If Charles had not strayed from our path; we would've conquered that Asian island by now. But this ambitious brat would suffice. Yes, this boy… you are just like Charles.' V.V thought.

"The Power of the Kings."

 **End**


	2. The White Prince

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please support the official release.

'Thinking' Flashback "Talking" "Video Call"

 **A World of Lies**

"You want others to know your true self, yet you only show them a false face. How can anyone know you if you don't reveal yourself? If you hide behind masks, you are afraid that they'll find out who you really are."

 **Stage 1: "The White Prince"**

"Anya."

"Yes, my prince?"

"How far does your loyalty go?"

The clanging sound of a teacup being filled, the illustrious movements of the man before the young woman was tense, silents, and an air of danger loomed around them

"As far as you want me, my Lord," she replied, unshaken and proud.

 **(Pendragon, May 2018 a.t.b; Eight Years after the Death of Charles zi Britannia)**

The Britannian Royal Family had always been the epitome of wealth, luxury, power, and grandiose pose since its establishment of power in the Empire. Holding some of the most brilliant minds, tacticians, politicians, and artists. The nation's citizens had looked up to the absurdly, large family as if they were divine gods living among them.

The night holds a special occasion, one worthy to be immortalized in the nation's history books.

"A toast, ladies and gentlemen of our fine Empire! A toast to the ascension of Britannia's finest and most deserving man for the position. By my power as the 99th Emperor, Oddyseus eu Britannia. I dub thee… the Eleventh Prince, Lord of the Aries Villa, Co-founder of Ashford Technological Industries, Lelouch vi Britannia! The New High Chancellor of Pendragon, and the undisputed Prime Minister of our Empire! All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

Thunderous claps from the Imperial Court filled the Palace halls as they cheered in respect for the new Prime Minister. The son of the deceased Empress Marianne. Showers of praise and pride were coming from the families that supported the young politician; such as the Asplunds, Stadtfelds, Gottwald's, and especially the boisterous Ashfords. Even the antagonistic nobles that reviled his "tainted bloodline" couldn't help but raise their glasses in reverence for the gifted genius. They were opportunistic businessmen, not idiots; and only an idiot would dare speak ill of the eldest vi Britannia, the brightest and brutal politician in the court. Obtaining favour from him would be more beneficial than openly stating their detriments, leaving them open to his overzealous sisters' rumoured "hit list".

The raven-haired prince strutted elegantly across the wide pedestal, standing tall with his older brother. An arm raised to wave swimmingly for the Aristocracy and their children. Lelouch flashed a sincere smile, earning him a group of swooning noble maidens, their lips releasing feminine squeals. The Royal was wearing a long, white tunic, bordered with light golden accents, across his mid-section was loosely tied purple, leather belt, ending right at his lower kneecaps. Grey slacks and black military-issued boots adorned his lower body. The young prince, a pure, white overcoat added another layer in his formal attire. Ruby jewels were plastered in his stiff epaulette. Finally, the Britannian flag was proudly sewed near Lelouch's right collar and the Prime Minister Seal on the left.

"Presenting his Imperial Highness, Prime Minister and High Chancellor Lelouch vi Britannia!" a Duke announced.

He lightly coughed, moving his lips closer to the microphone. All eyes centred at him, whether it be eyes of judgement, praise, criticism, or adoration. He noticed the lights of the cameras from Hi-Tv; reminding that his inauguration was an international live broadcast. He basically had the attention of the entire world, all eager for the youngest-hailed Minister to give his speech.

"All men are not created Equal!" Lelouch's voice enamoured his audience, simultaneously whisking an arm flamboyantly, gripping the medal podium with the other.

All of them were silent, most of his numerous brothers and sisters offering fake smiles and faux-amusement. Envious at the "commoner's" success.

 **(Kururugi Shrine, Japan)**

"Kururugi-sama, is that the new Prime Minister?" a sweet voice asked, her gaze fixated on the wide television in their meeting hall. Along with other high-ranking officials from the Japanese Government. The Japanese Flag was proudly displayed in one of the walls, indicating their patriotism.

"Yes, Kaguya-san. The spawn of the former Emperor. Lelouch vi Britannia." the middle-aged man scoffed darkly.

"Otherwise known as the White Prince; he had helped Britannia to successfully annexed most of Southern Africa under their Imperialistic Flag without spilling any blood; or fired any weapon. Merely weaving his words through simple manipulative diplomacy. Truly he his a frightening bureaucrat." an older man added.

The other members in the room hesitantly agreed at General Katase's observation.

I heard from the Chinese Federation that the Britannians are already placing a puppet Government for the Africans. In a matter of weeks, the former countries Angola, Namibia, Botswana, South Africa, Zambia, and Zimbabwe would be collectively renamed as "Area 10". Our sources can confirm they're planning to colonize Indochina next. Their war with the E.U is currently in a ceasefire, I guess they'll use the White Prince for that.

"Hmph. Selfish Brits." another councilman grumbled.

"Well, I think he's kinda cute." Kaguya joked.

"Some are born swift afoot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty, and others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and in upbringing, in the sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people continue to despise, and destroy each other! Which is why there is the struggle, competition, and the pitiful march of wanton chaos and destruction! And in destruction, comes Creation!"

"Inequality is not wrong, equality is!

 **(New Area 10, Governor General Mobile Command Center)**

"Oh look, Jeremiah! Big brother is giving one of his monologues again. A shame we're busy with the African Front, I would love to cheer him on." a feminine yet commanding proclaimed.

A beautiful woman with curled brown hair; wearing a lightly-armoured black coat; a magenta cape covering her shoulders, giving an air of superiority for the poor fools to cross her in the battlefield. She was tall and physically imposing, standing at 6'1, slightly hovering most of her siblings. She was happily chatting with her knight, Jeremiah Gottwald, and she trusted Royal Guards; about her big brother's promotion as one of the most powerful men in Britannia, second only to the Emperor.

Sipping her freshly-brewed Jasmine tea to calm her stressed nerves; sitting casually at her luxurious seat; a haughty smile was drawn upon her face.

"Master Lelouch understands, my lady. But truthfully I was disappointed as well; to witness his highness's speech only on television is truly a travesty, Princess Nunally" the blue-haired knight responded diligently.

"Get your fat ass out of here, Liliana! You're blocking my view of His Highness!"

"I got a better idea? How about you get your fat ass out of my seat!"

Nunally sighed at the noisy commotion between the two women, Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon. One of the most elite KMF pilots in the realm trusted friends and subordinates… were fighting like two obsessed teenagers.

"Those two can really go at it when it comes to the Prince." Jeremiah laughed.

"What of the EU who made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest; that's what I see. Democracy is beautiful in theory but in the hands of incompetent rats and their misconstrued ideas of selfish ambition. Democracy is senile, dysfunctional, and corrupt in practice."

Lelouch's voice boomed and splashing across the airwaves like iron and lightning.

"The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. It makes me wallow in pity for the hapless Chinese, slaving away while their spineless Eunuchs leeched off them like the parasitic weaklings."

He inhaled, giving the people time to savour every single word. The Britannians were in a hypnotic trance, as emotions of nationalism, pride, loyalty, and adrenaline within them, burst through their hearts like a dam.

"But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. The future where every man, woman, or anyone worth their salt… will strive and flourish. The strong will always triumph over the weak and foolish. But don't twist or give falsehood upon my words. In Britannia… all of you. Yes, each and every one of you could prove to be strong, prove their mettle, prove that you deserve to reign upon this Earth. Whether it be through the military, politics, economic capitalism, the fine arts, and every talent of value. Those who fail will be discarded, to eat the dust left by progress! I was merely a boy when my father, Charles zi Britannia had been lost due to a cowardly act; it only serves to commemorate on how our Holy Nation's unfaltering commitment to progress!"

The White Prince then placed his had upon his chest, in an act of grandiose theatrics.

"As of this moment, thanks to our Emperor; I am given the mighty task of being Prime Minister and High Chancellor of our Almighty Empire! May God have mercy on those who oppose us! May the fools cease their foolishness in this petty act of war. For Britannia is an understanding nation, but if you insist in resisting us. I, Prime Minister Lelouch vi Britannia will personally proclaim that the Empire's enemies will be set the path of ruin and desolation."

"Onward my fellow Britannians! All Hail our Emperor Odysseus eu Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

Rancorous and deluded cheering broke out in the Palace. Every Britannian soldier in their respective sectors around the globe exploded in sheer delight. Echoing their leader's triumphant pose.

"All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

 **(Geass Order, Dallas Underground Research Facility)**

Laughter. Bemused and unflattering laughter was heard.

"Oh my, he really upped his dramatics this time! You do know how to make things interesting! Right C.C? "

The green-haired witch, flanked by four cloaked Geass Researchers, wearing a simple grey jacket, the Geass Symbol on her forehead. "So? He does these things all the time, his monologues are just unapologetic propaganda." she snarled.

"Bartley. Have you find any sighting about V.V?"

"Forgive us Director Euphemia, but V.V had been elusive these past few years, but we have leads that he might be still in the Chinese Federation." one pudgy man with little to no hair sputtered. Sweat pouring from his forehead.

"What a bother, indeed. No matter; we could still finish the Akasha. We only need that little runt to activate it. And I believe that our funding will increase this year, with my Lelouch in a higher position. We'll find my little, murdering uncle eventually. Also, did you informed Lelouch on the new Thought Elevator in Kamine Island at Japan?"

"Yes! We had informed Lady Anya-"

Euphemia huffed, annoyed at the mention of that girl's name. "Be wise not to say that witch's name, Mr Bartley. Please tread lightly for your own sake, I consider you as one of my valuable men in the Geass Order. It would be disheartening to see you go away..." she threatened.

Bartley sputtered as he bowed. "Yes, your Highness! Please forgive me!"

 **(Pendragon)**

The party was in full-blown swing. Noblemen and women dancing to the live orchestra's tune; the teenagers laughing and spreading the latest gossip. Extravagant foods and refreshments such as fine wine and haughty cuisine being served by professional chefs. It was everything that a Royal Celebration was supposed to be. Full of nonsensical spending and waste.

"I do say, Lelouch. What an adrenaline-pumping performance! I expected nothing less from you." a flamboyant compliment was given.

"Thank you brother, Clovis." he warmly accepted. Lelouch then shook the hand of Clovis la Britannia; with the latter offering congratulations and left him to hunt for another "one-night stand".

"I might have to agree on that. Lelouch, it's been far too long."

Lelouch carefully looked at the new guest, and then smiled. "Brother Schneizel. Truly it has; enjoying the party I presume?"

The Second Prince chuckled, a hand holding a glass of imported alcohol.

"Of course, you really spared no expense on this, Lelouch. Oh how time flies by, it feels so nostalgic to remember that you were once the obnoxious toddler back then. But now, the way you carry yourself… is an uncanny resemblance to father."

Lelouch laughed, endeared from the praise. "I do my best, Schneizel."

The two strategists talked about chess, literature, and nonsensical babble to alleviate the time.

"Yes. Yes." Schneizel raised an eyebrow as his younger brother was suddenly flanked by a pink-aired woman in a white, military garb. "Knight Alstreim, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Anya nodded in monotone, without a hint of emotion in her movements.

"Well. I must see you next time, Lelouch. Sister Guinevere and I have something to discuss." the second eldest child of the former Emperor stepped closer to the new Prime Minister.

"I still have your support, right Lelouch?" he whispered.

Lelouch smirked. "As long you keep the end of our bargain. My loyalties are unquestioned… future Emperor."

"Excellent."

And with that, the two smartest Royals separated.

"He his annoying," commented Anya.

"Well, his subtlety is quite vexing most of the times. But we still need Schneizel; he's just another one of our pawns in the long run. A pointless piece, his ambitions will only serve to accelerate our goals." he scoffed.

"We should leave this party, prince Lelouch. We'll have to go to Japan for our meeting with the Ashfords by dawn. I already prepared your transport, my liege."

The Prime Minister nodded, turning for the exit but stopped; as he saw a giddy man was following them.

"Good. But before that…" seeing no one was paying attention, the eldest child if Marianne placed his hand upon his eye to remove a contact of some sorts.

"Prince Lelouch! I have a wonderful business opportunity-" a noble, most probably a greedy being looking to strike rich, stood jaw-agape, eyes in a hypnotic trance.

His left eye shone brightly in the red sigil of Geass.

"Parasites like you are terribly irksome. Lelouch vi Britannia will engrave it in your mind… " he chanted.

Lelouch's aerial transport was spacious and pleasing to lounge at. It could pass as a V.I.P room from a high-class hotel. It had functional, incredibly valuable furniture and fixtures. White leather graced the entire office room as intricate paintings of the Britannian Flag cluttered the walls. One could also see an oak cabinet with a glass front, with a proudly displayed set of rugged, and medals, badges, and picture frames inside. The back wall behind was wide and decorated with a large window panel (bullet-proof); giving a breathtaking view of the high-altitude horizon. The desk was massive and quite intimidating, a simple white teapot was also present on the table. One could distinguish and witness the stoic man sitting on a comfy recliner, elbows propped on top of the desk, looking over with a calm yet neutral expression.

"You left the party so soon, brother!"

"Apologies, brother of mine. But I have some duties that need to be assessed in haste; you do know I take my new post seriously."

The current emperor, Odysseus, sighed in disappointment, staring at Lelouch through the video monitor.

"Ever the workaholic, well take care anyway. Please remember to call me if you need anything."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The call ended as his knight of honour, Anya Alstreim, turned off the video call.

"We'll be heading to Mt. Fuji Mines for your meeting with Kururugi, and we'll be also visiting the new Though Elevator that General Bartley told us. Also, Princess Nunally has five missed calls in the past hour, my lord."

Lelouch only shook his head tiredly. "Don't answer that, eventually she'll give up and leave us be. Area 10 is still not fully conquered, and it needs her firm attention."

"It's rude." Anya retorted simply.

"It is necessary. Besides, I don't need to handle such mundane affairs like that pitiful war. It's beneath me; the Sword of Akasha is of utmost importance. In addition, with Viceroy Clovis busy with his tomfoolery back at the Capital, that gives us time to visit Kamine Island without arousing suspicion."

The pink-haired girl smirked lightly.

"Of course, your Highness."

 **(Japan. Mt. Fuji Sakuradite Mines)**

"How many hours before your friend arrives, boy?" a tanned gentleman holding a wooden cane questioned, he gave off an air of wisdom and serenity. As expected from the founder of Kirihara Industries.

He was next to a young man with light, brown hair and forest green eyes. He was taller than the average Japanese in his youthful age, and even with his kimono covering his frame. It hid a body of extreme prowess from the tutelage of the famed Tohdoh. He possessed a calm expression while holding a set of documents.

"The Prime Minister will come, Taizo-sama."

Kirihara made a loud laugh. "I just can't believe it; we're betraying our own country with one of the most brutal plutocrat no less. Suzaku, if your father finds out that we're selling him out-"

"He won't, that I assure you. Yes, teaming up with Britannia is the most logical path we could take. The ends will justify our means, Kirihara-sama. In time they will accept it."

"Suzaku. I support you in this, just make sure that Japan will only benefit from this."

The traitorous son of Genbu Kururugi merely sighed. Bitterness swelling up in his throat. He was despicable and cowardly, he kept telling to himself. But it was the only way.

"Yes Kirihara; and I thank you for believing in me. Trust me, this is for the people." Suzaku thanked in confidence.

"Hmm… we'll see about that."

 **End**


	3. Island of the Gods: Part 1

This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please support the official release.

'Thinking' Flashback "Talking" "Video Call / Radio"

 **A World of Lies**

"You want others to know your true self, yet you only show them a false face. How can anyone know you if you don't reveal yourself? If you hide behind masks, you are afraid that they'll find out who you really are."

 **Stage 1: "Island of the Gods"**

 **(Lelouch's Flagship [Great Britannia], 20,000 ft. above the Pacific Ocean)**

Two pilots, wearing the royal aircraft military attire, tensed as one of their many scanners detected an object heading their way.

"Knightmare Float Unit 2394: [Florence] within our air of responsibility. State your business, immediately."

"Knightmare Float Unit 2394: Florence requesting permission to land. In the name of Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky. I repeat, requesting permission to land." a distorted voice demanded.

"Affirmative. Please, Standby. "

…

"Prince Lelouch, the Knight of Twelve is requesting to land in the [Great Britannia]." Anya relayed the message from her headpiece.

"Interesting. Put her on the video feed, I wish to greet her personally." the new Prime Minister jested, an amused smile plastered on his face. The faithful knight obeyed, ordering one of the technical crew to give the visual on the new pilot.

The monitor in front of them lit up, revealing the warm visage of Monica Krushevsky, otherwise known as the honourable Knight of Twelve; sitting dutifully in her Knightmare's cockpit. "My Prince! His Majesty had demanded that I would be to escort you on your trip to Japan. May I ask permission to board on your vessel?" Monica explained.

Lelouch chuckled, entertained at his older brother's courtesy. "Permission accepted, Lady Krushevsky. Let my knight escort you to my office room, I'll be meeting you shortly."

"Yes, your Highness."

The raven-haired then dropped his smile, contemplating. 'How peculiar for Odysseus…is he suspicious? No, he's too oblivious to be wary of my whereabouts… maybe it's Marybelle that asked her.'

Anya decided to intrude his thoughts. "What shall we do with her, my lord?" the pinkette asked, although Lelouch felt a tinge of resentment in her tone.

"Hmm? Oh, just let her in, I'll handle from here, there's no need to be extra paranoid around a Knight of Rounds. Miss Krushevsky is a dear friend, remember? Besides, there's always my Geass. Now, if you please cater to our guest? And remember… be civil."

The pink-haired knight stared at him emotionless as if scrutinizing her next movements. "Of course," she answered politely, leaving the Prince's room, dragging her metal heels with heavy steps.

Lelouch could've sworn he saw Anya's left eye twitch. Shrugging it off like it was a useless observation.

...

"Prince Lelouch, it is an honour for accepting me at such late notice."

"All in good favour, Lady Monica. It's been ages since we last met at an opportune moment. Hope you won't mind if we take the scenic route. Also just ignore my overprotective knight, Anya, trailing behind you. Follow me if you please."

Alstreim had both hands tucked behind her back, her knight robe swaying behind her, followed them with a good distance away from the two.

The woman was a young, gentle-looking and a voluptuous beauty with straight blonde hair curled into two, neat pigtails at the front. Her curvaceous body was covered in a regal white uniform of the Knights of Round, tight yet conservative skirt adorned her bottom along with a cape; predominately green accentuated with gold accents. Her blue eyes sparkled as she leapt towards the White Prince, bowing in reverence before grinning.

Lelouch smirked at the sight of the beautiful knight. They were in one of the indoor gardens of his flagship, the [Great Britannia]. Lelouch's arms folded behind his back in confidence, fully enjoying the calming view of its trees, bushes, and flowers.

"Yes, your Highness!" she all but squealed inside. Her cheeks already flushing in excitement. Eagerly following and meeting at the royal's pace.

"Oh dear, Haven't I told you countless times, that you can simply call me Lelouch in private moments?" he teased. The raven-haired monarch then scooted closer to the amber-haired girl; as if he done this already. Their noses almost touching, "After all, we are good friends…" he cooed.

"My Prince… I am not worthy-"

"That wasn't a request." he rebutted in nonchalance. His steps were composed, calm, and calculated. His imperial robes swayed dramatically in the artificial air. "We were heading to Japan for some business negotiations."

Monica blinked. "Yes his Majesty, Emperor Odysseus would like to be informed on specific detail why you left the party so early. Also, he specifically ordered me to escort you, if your trip going to too much of a hassle."

The pink-haired Alstreim adopted a sharp look, her pace quickened to catch up with the two. "If you excuse me, Lady Krushevsky, prince Lelouch is taken cared and secured under my watch. Additionally, my Prince answers to the Emperor alone, Knight of Twelve. Prince Lelouch does not owe you any answers on-" she stopped when her liege raised an arm.

"My brother will need not to worry about anything, Monica. It's just a meeting with the famed Kirihara about a Sakuradite deal. Knightmare Frames aren't powered by gasoline you know?" he joked. Monica just smiled then giggled like a school girl. Anya however, glared at the "vixen" of a female hogging her master's attention. "The brazen audacity of that Krushevsky to-"

One of the mechanical engineers, a portly man wearing a standard utility uniform suddenly ran towards them. "Master Lelouch! Apologies on the rude intrusion, we need Lady Anya to pilot the [Mordred] to test some upgrades made by Camelot the Hadron Canons." he squeaked.

Anya's eyebrows rose, her face contorted into a silent frown. She was about to retort but stopped, as her liege gestured her to follow the engineer. "Anya, your services are needed elsewhere. Monica will be sufficient in protecting me for now, why waste the Emperor's Knight of Rounds, no?"

"But prince-"

"Lady Krushevsky will be my escort in meeting with Kirihara, take your time in handling your [Mordred]. You can act as our backup for later, should the need arise. But I much prefer for you to rest after the weapons test. That is my will, Anya." a tone finality embraced his lips as his knight of honour deflated in front of him.

"Yes, your highness." she fought back to grit. Turning her attention to the interrupter of an engineer.

"Might as well get it over with. Where's my Knightmare docked?" she snapped at the poor worker.

The loyal knight left the pair in a begrudged manner, leaving them alone in the artificial garden. Monica looked with an amused smile meant for the prince. "Lady Alstreim seems to smitten with you, Prime Minister," she said, covering her mouth fight off some disrespectful giggles. Even if she was on friendly terms with the son of Marianne, he was still, after all, a monarch.

The brunette only scoffed at her gest, not slowing his pace on the way to his office. "I've known that for years, Monica. It's just a bodyguard crush she contracted since her stay from the Aries Villa, it will fade in time."

"Really? Because she's been giving me the cold treatment, prince Lelouch-"

"That's Lady Alstreim's common disposition to people I interact with. I'd be surprised if she wasn't giving you the evil eye." the Prime Minister stopped his walk as he entered his private quarters again, with Monica in tow. "Excuse, Monica. I'll be changing in something more casual. This outfit I wore from my oath taking is too stuffy for my liking. I can barely move in this." he muttered as he painfully removed his "white prince" attire, his epaulettes forsaken as he threw them over the nearby bed. "Oh and don't get me started on the cape, its tacky and gets-"

Monica shook her head in front of what could be the second most powerful man in the Holy Britannian Empire, having a minor tantrum about his clothing. "Your Highness, I could help you with that…" Krushevsky beamed.

The blonde Knight of Rounds, in all of her rough experiences from military school, paused in discomfort. Her dainty fingers quivered as it was held by another, a cold hand covering her own. "Prince Lelouch-"

Amethyst eyes pierced emerald as the elder vi Britannia made a gentle smile, "Lady Monica, I believe I can dress by myself. You know at first hand, that I am not a pampered prince. I didn't become the High Chancellor by being an entitled brat like most of Father's spawn. I am, after all, the son of a commoner." he spoke with flair. Still holding Monica's hand tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon. "I'll go get change into something comfortable before attending to you, Japan is still a couple hours away."

…

"I don't like her, princess Nunally." Anya bluntly said.

The image of the sister of Lelouch, Nunally vi Britannia, wearing a giddy expression was seen gripping on the railings of her chair. "Oh bollocks, Anya! Monica is a fine lass, very dependable on the battlefield! My time in Zimbabwe can vouch for that! Also, brother Lulu trusts her with his life even! They were engaged back then-" she roared.

Anya stared away from her device, blocking the video call with the younger vi Britannia out of her hearing range. Distraught at the fact, her beloved prince is with that… blonde witch.

"That is the reason why I'm worried," she whispered to herself, the hushed words not audible for her receiver to interpret.

"What was that, Anya?"

The pink knight blushed, "It's nothing princess Nunally. It's just I have to go back to work, the upgrades in my Knightmare should be done by now. Thank you for calling me princess, your message to his highness will be relayed immediately."

"Oh come on Annie! Just call me Nunally for Christ's sake! Don't forget you're my best friend from the Aries Villa!" the young Major admonished.

The knight only nodded in response, before signing off. Making her way to her Knightmare.

...

 **(Karmine Island, Japan)**

"We're only meeting the new High Chancellor, why does it seem as if we are meeting an executioner?" the old man joked.

The brown-haired son of Japan's Prime Minister chuckled. "If to become more accurate, Lelouch is more of a messenger than an executioner- Nunally will fit as the executioner though."

The owner of the world's largest Sakuradite mines scratched his chin, amused at his young companion.

"Speaking of the little she-devil, where is the younger spawn of Marianne up to these days? It's been years since we last made personal contact, Suzaku."

Suzaku shrugged, reclining in his seat, aimlessly watching their selected bodyguards searching for the Britannian Airship. "I wish I knew as well, but I only managed to keep tabs with Lelouch. I just hoped she's safe…"

…

 **(Area 10, New Britannia Airbase)**

"Major Vi Britannia! Area 10 had been formally recognized by Pendragon Capital. His Majesty had already officiated selected Nobles in helping to colonize Angola, Botswana, Namibia, South Africa, Zambia, and Zimbabwe." Jeremiah Gottwald bowed dutifully in front of the brown-haired princess. His face barely restraining a grin. "I do say you were magnificent, my princess. As expected from the daughter of Empress Marianne!" he practically chirped.

Sitting in her recliner, her arm resting on her spacious desk filled with documents, Knightmare blueprints, and a chessboard, Nunally vi Britannia smiled at her knight. "That was fast, normally it would take a month before brother Oddyseus would formally accept a new colony. But this… only took a day." she asked, her lips formed a small pout of confusion.

A short chuckle from the green-haired Margrave, "I believe Prince Schneizel had sped up the process for the Emperor. He was gracious enough to send one of the Knight of Rounds in helping us reinforce the construction of the planned settlements. I believe it was, lord Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three." he explained.

Nunally's face contorted into an interested mould, "Oh, Gino's going to help with the cleanup of the undesirables? I had expected big sister Cornelia will be visiting here. Anyhow, is there new terrorists introducing themselves lately. It's been a week since I heard any scuffles since all the capital cities had been lost." she spoke carelessly, resting her back on the recliner, her gloved hands holding a white, Rook piece. Fiddling it with her left hand.

Jeremiah coughed a bit before continuing. "There was some minor uprisings here and there, nothing too major. We had already exhausted almost all of their military strength from the war. Marika even reported that a small group she put down were using rocks and leftover machine guns… it's really pathetic at this point."

The younger vi Britannia just scoffed, "So, Gino's going here as a glorified showcase of our might then? The Empire's way of telling the people of this continent that it's useless to fight back? The all "hope is lost" technique? How… mundane." she sighed, throwing the chess piece at the side.

She stood up, her regal robes following her every movement. Her military garb was a decorated version of the standardized military vest attire. The difference was that regal robes of brown fabric covered most of her body. She began to stretch her back, letting her joints be freed in a satisfying crack. "Is there anything else?"

"In regards to the military, nothing much as of late, my liege. However, I can safely say that you'll become the new viceroy of Area 10 in a matter of weeks if all things go smoothly."

Hearing those encouraging words from her ever loyal knight made her eyes roll. She was internally itching for a fight, after being hailed as Britannia's finest tacticians fresh from the academy, she was also infamously called out as a battle maniac and an intelligent savage. A rumour that can't be rectified due to her heavily (although uncensored) televised exploits in the African Front. War exploits that can be universally considered as… inhumane.

The knight noticed his princess' detached reaction and tried to cheer her up. "The emperor also sent a sixth-generation Knightmare just for you, Princess Nunally! He said it was an early birthday gift-"

He was cut off, unfortunately by his fiery princess.

"How dull, what's the use of having a new Knightmare if I can't use it?! I want brother Lulu to send me to Europe Front now! I could care less for these Africans. Or "Tens" I should be calling them by now. I am the daughter of the great Marianne the Flash! I deserve to be challenged, Jeremiah!" the brown-haired teenage warmonger snorted.

She slammed her slender but firm hand on the desk, wearing a vicious smirk.

"My knight, Gottwald Jeremiah. Let's go conquer us an Area 11!"

 **End**

Author's Note:

Holyphilippineempire is back! "World of Lies" is back!

Also, if it confuses you. This story is set in the year 2020 a.t.b. Japan is not conquered and branded as Area 11. Lelouch is 20 years old, Anya is 18, and Nunally is 17.

Here is a hint of the theme of the next chapter. One word, four letters. Past.


End file.
